


The Birthday Boy Becomes a Birthday Toy

by bloodyhoran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom Liam, F/M, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyhoran/pseuds/bloodyhoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Liam had been together for quite some time now. It was no secret that both of you enjoyed when he topped, but, for his birthday, you decide to change it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Boy Becomes a Birthday Toy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut piece. Hope you like it!

The last thing Liam expected waking up to on his birthday was to numb arms and an empty bed. Though he knew it was unlikely, his previous night was full of dreams of him waking up to his cock down your throat. Whatever it was that he expected, well, it wasn’t this. He expected you there, which, for some reason, you weren’t.

At least, he thought you weren’t.

These thoughts were the first that shot through his mind in the groggy moments between deep sleep and full, awoken awareness. Once he came to his full senses, the first real thought that ran through his mind was: Why the fuck are my hands chained to the headboard? Followed quickly by: Where the fuck is [Y/N]?

The latter question was answered when he saw you emerge from the toilet that was conjoined to the master bedroom you both had for some time now. Your high-heeled pumps hit the floor with a click every time your feet came down onto the hardwood. 

His eyes traveled upwards; first he took in your stiletto-clad feet, then your white lace thong, next travelling to your matching, white-and-nude lace bra, and finally, your beautiful face.

It was one of the things he loved most about you, your face. Every time you went at it, he paid extra close attention to it. The way it felt, oh-so-smooth under the pads of his fingers. The way it tasted as he brushed heated kisses up jaw. The way every feature lifted when you smiled. The way your lips looked wrapped around him or stretched open mid-moan. The way he would kiss any birth-mark, dimple, or freckle he could find. The way your mug looked covered in his cum.

He especially loved, today, that you had pulled your hair back into a wavy ponytail, so he could see every inch of that pretty little face he loved so dearly. This, of course, allowed him to notice the mischievous, cheeky look your smirk emanated. 

His eyes were still transfixed on you as he voiced his first question of the day: “What are you doing, [Y/N]?”

He felt himself twitch in his joggers as your smirk turned to a full-on grin. “I really wanted to surprise Daddy for his birthday,” you tease, walking closer and closer to the end of the bed as you spoke. “And, since I’ve been such a good girl, I thought, why let Daddy punish me? Why not punish Daddy?”

Although it wasn’t something Liam was used to, it was something that interested him. Sure, you and he experimented with BDSM before, but you were always the submissive one. It wasn’t something he even realized he wanted to try—bottoming—but now that he was given the opportunity, he liked the idea. And, judging by its stiffness, his cock did, too.

“Is that okay, Daddy? Can I punish you for being such a naughty, naughty boy?” Your smile was sinister, but you hadn’t the voice to match. Your tone sounded innocent, had it not been for the wicked words your sentence contained. 

Liam swallowed, hard. 

With a vicious smirk, you tiptoed closer, your hands meeting the white bed sheets. Lifting your knees over the railing at the foot of the bed, you slowly crawled upwards, between his legs, towards a shirtless and skeptical Liam.

When you finally reached where his waist meets his legs, his unbound legs slid closed as you situated yourself on his lap. Straddling him, you slowly leaned down, laying your chest against his, kissing along his jaw line.

“I need to know what you want, Daddy,” you say, without removing your lips from his skin. Lowering your hips, you pressed yourself against his growing erection. 

A ghost of a teasing smile lights up your face: “It looks like Daddy likes when I’m in control. Don’t you, Daddy?”

“Fuck yes.” His voice is airy as his hips jolt up towards you. You pushed back in retaliation, your hand also weighing down his chest.

Swooping down, you trap his lips in a kiss. Your tongue pushes its way into his mouth, taking the action from a peck to a heated kiss to a full-out snog. Before long, you pull away, leaving Liam groaning underneath you. 

It’s then that your mouth trails downward, marking every inch of the skin where it dipped between bones and muscles and tendons and—fuck, Liam didn’t think he would like to bottom but this was the most turned on he can ever remember being. 

Maybe it was something he just needed to try or maybe it was because it was so unusual or maybe it was because it was you he was being controlled by, but whatever made him enjoy it sent him to seventh heaven.

And he was about to get sent even further.

“Tell me what you want,” you order, grinding your hips down. You feel him twitch through the silk of your panties and the fabric of his joggers, eliciting a smile in response. 

“I wanna fuck your mouth so bad, baby girl,” he requested.

It felt good, honestly, to see him so vulnerable. Normally, he controlled everything about sex; your position, the pace, the foreplay, the place, everything. But now, it was all on you. You could do whatever you want, and it was an exciting rush of freedom that pushed you through this unusual encounter.

Not being one to completely ignore his needs—especially not on his birthday—you obliged, lifting your hips off his as you pulled down his joggers. It was then that you saw just how hot and bothered Liam had become. His length smacked against his stomach the second it was released, already fully erect.

“Is that all for me, Daddy? Am I turning you on?” You teased, taking his balls into the palm of your hand.

“Fuck, baby, yes,” he whined, pulling at the restraints. 

A devilish smile lit up your face, before you bowed down to lick his slit. The taste of pre-cum washed over where your tongue had made contact with skin. Your smile widened as Liam moaned, wrapping your arms under his thighs to get closer to him.

“Fuck, baby. I love to see you going down on me like that. I want to see your eyes as I fuck your mouth.”

You hummed in response, eliciting more cussing from the boy under you. Your eyes travel upward, staring directly at the face of the boy you loved.

Tendrils of his light brown hair were plastered to his forehead with sweat. His eyebrows began to crinkle together as he made a face of what can only be described as pure ecstasy. He drew his lower lip into his mouth, teeth clamping down on the darkening skin. You can’t help but let your eyes crinkle together as what probably wouldn’t pass for a smile—but was one, none the less—made its way to your face.

Slowly, you take in more and more, used to what he feels like in your mouth. The second you traced one of his veins with your tongue, he was bucking his hips, hitting the back of your throat. 

Normally, you wouldn’t gag when you deep-throat Liam—his dick was something you were used to by now—but the sensation came as such a surprise that you couldn’t help but gag.

“Christ, oh God, [Y/N]!”

Taking what was left at the base into your hand, you begin to pump back and forth in a comfortable rhythm, hollowing your cheeks the way Liam likes it. You were now ready for the erratic jolts of his hips, no longer gagging every time he reached as far back as he could go.

You glance up at your boyfriend to see him staring right back at you, a cursing, whining mess as he fucked your face.

“Shit, [Y/N], gonna… come,” he moaned, and that was enough.

Quickly, you released him with a pop, smiling as he groaned in response.

“What was that for?” He whined, watching you with desperate eyes as you made your way back up his body. You trailed kisses up his torso, sucking on his collarbone once you reached it.

“Daddy can’t get off too quickly. That doesn’t seem like a punishment in my opinion. Do you think so?”

“You know what would really punish me?” He asked, jerking his hips up to rub against the fabric of your thong.

Releasing his earlobe from your teeth, you whispered: “What?”

“If you really want to get me good, then strip for me. Everything but those fucking sexy-ass heels.” You followed his eyes as they traveled to your feet, partially hidden behind your thighs as you straddled Liam.

“Good idea, Daddy. Looking, but no touching? What a punishment.”

You knew it wasn’t what he requested—he wanted you naked so you would ride him—but you liked that idea better. Besides, it wasn’t as if you were going to follow through with it, per se. You know that you need his tongue and his member more than anyone could imagine. He didn’t have to know that, though. Give him a little time to be teased, and then you’ll both reap the rewards.

Tossing your leg over Liam, you crawled off the side of the bed and stood. Knowing how Liam felt about your ass and core, you decided to leave that covered longer. Turning so that your back was to him, your hands slowly climbed up, up, up your spine, until they reached the clasp of your bra. 

To Liam, your movements were achingly slow. (And that wasn’t the only thing aching.) All Liam wanted was you on top of him, and he hated that he loved having to wait for it.  
He watched, squirming, as you slowly undid the clasp. As you slowly slid one strap down your left shoulder. As the other slowly slid down the right shoulder. As the bra slowly came to the floor with a soft thump. 

He squirmed even more when you didn’t turn but let your hands knead your breasts. Even more so when you moaned. And even more after that when he realized how badly he wanted to replace your hands with his.

“I need to see all of you, baby girl, please.” 

It was the first time you’d seen him beg, and you’d be lying if you said it wasn’t making you even hornier than you’d previously been. Even so, you made a quick mental note: This is the first time Liam’s begged. Make sure not to let it be the last.

At this point, you let your hands travel down your waist, sliding painfully slow down the sides of your stomach. When you finally reached your hips, you gasped as you hitched the sides of the panties up using your thumbs. It was almost as if you didn’t expect it; as if Liam was the one you did it. 

Pulling the panties down, down, down, you bent over with them. As they pooled around your ankles, you bent at the hips, stepping out of the silk, making sure to wave your ass as you did so.

Finally, you were upright again. Your lingerie had been discarded on the floor, next to Liam’s joggers, but your feet were still pressed into those heels that made you look so damn fit. At least, that’s how Liam referred to them. 

Moving faster than before—but still too damn slow, if you asked Liam—you turned to reveal yourself to him. And, even though he’d seen you naked hundreds of times, even though he’d see you naked hundreds more, his breath still hitched; a breath caught in his throat, a gasp that never was.

“Fuck, baby girl, you look so damn good.” His voice was barely above a whisper, but contained just as much passion as when he said I love you.

“Just for you, Daddy.” It was true, both you and Liam knew it. The only people you cared about impressing were yourself and him. (That had been accomplished, to say the least). 

You begin to crawl back on to him, but with nothing keeping you apart, this time felt much more intimate. Liam could feel your wetness on his crotch, and the thought of you dripping for him making him even harder.

“What now, Daddy?” You hum between peppering kisses over his jaw. 

“I need to taste you, baby. Please.” It was more pleading that a request should be, but you’ve never quite been one to turn down oral. Especially when you’re on the receiving end.

“What exactly? What do you want me to do?” The teasing is fruitless, because you both know what he’ll do. In fact, you’re already crawling up his chest as you posed the inquiry; first straddling his crotch, then his waist, then his chest, and soon…

“I need you to sit on my face, [Y/N]. I need to taste my girl again.” It was less of a request this time and more desperate, but you surely weren’t about to call him out for it. Not when you could be… Well, doing exactly what he asked for.

Using your knees, you inched up further and further, grasping the headboard to balance yourself as you straddled over his face. Lowering yourself down, you couldn’t help but let out a gasp as Liam’s tongue made contact with your clit.

“Oh, Daddy,” you whine, pushing yourself down further. “You’re so fucking naughty, Daddy.”

His humming in response unwound you more as his tongue travelled from your aching clit to your opening. The scruff of a five o’clock shadow tickled your thighs—and more importantly, your clit—as he lapped his tongue across your slit. What really fucked you over, though, was when he poked his tongue inwards, causing you to ride down onto his face.

“Fuck, you’re so dirty. You filthy fucking boy,” you teased, your hips bucking towards his face.

When his tongue was no longer enough—when you needed something inside you deeper—you used your thighs to help push you off his face.  
He whined at the loss of contact, as you fought off a smile.

“That was so good baby, but I need something else,” you coo, crawling back down his chest. You stop to trail kisses downward, towards his previously-ignored—yet still rock-hard—member.

“I need you to ride me, baby,” he smiles, craning his neck to see you fully. “I—oh, fuck.” The exploitative fell from his lips when you, unexpectedly, kissed the tip of his cock. 

Straddling him again, you feel him draw his knees up, eliciting a smile from you. Even when you two are going at it, even when you’re dominating him, he feels a need to offer his thighs to hold you up. He knows you probably won’t take the offer, but you were glad he offered it, none the less.

Swooping back down to give him a right-quick snog, you place your hand on his defined chest, tracing up and down his abs as you sit back up. It was at this point that you lined yourself up, his head just barely penetrating you. Sliding down onto him, you both let out a moan. 

You had had sex a countless number of times, but each time his length seemed to amaze you. The way he filled every inch of you until he was balls deep, finding your spot automatically. The way he strung out a litany of swears, praising you on how good you felt. The way he reminded you that he’s never felt so good before in his life. The way you and he seem to fill the entire room. It’s all just so great. 

Okay, sure, neither of you were perfect lovers. Sometimes your teeth would graze against his member too hard, and it was a rare occurrence for you both to climax at the same time, but none of that mattered to either of you because it was Liam you were sleeping with, so who gave a fuck if you had to fake an orgasm once in a blue moon? And for Liam, it was you he was sleeping with, so who cared if you sometimes it took more than a blow job to get him off? The most important thing to both of you was who you were with; not where, not when, not how. Because you were together, and no matter how awry things could go, you both always ended up finding your rhythm.

Although, this time, thankfully, was not one of those rare occurrences. You both were in such harmony that neither of you worried about any of that shit. All you could think was "shit: and "fuck" and "deeper" and you voiced all that pretty well.

Once again relying on the strength of your thigh muscles, you lifted yourself up to where there was only about an inch left in you, and you released, bouncing on his dick. Your fingers made their way to his hips, no doubt there’s going to be pale purple marks on him tomorrow. It’s such a good rhythm that you forget that you were supposed to be pleasuring him, because it just felt so damn good for both of you.

It wasn’t until Liam started whining that you remembered his restraints. You had felt your breasts bouncing as you rode Liam, but came to ignore it, not bothered by the slight pain of them smacking against each other. Once you noticed what was missing—his hands—you realized how badly you wanted him to fuck your tits, too.

“Mm, [Y/N], babe. Those fucking tits. I need…” He stopped mid-sentence, his face beginning to contort as his eyes closed. “I’m gonna…”

You knew what he was about to say, and it brought you even closer. “Do it, Daddy. Come in me. I wanna feel your juices in me,” you encouraged, releasing one hand from his hip as it reached up to massage your breast. You let out a moan as your pert nipples grew even more erect. 

That’s what sent him over the edge. Seeing you play with your tits like he normally would, hearing you moan as you bounced on his cock. With a tightening in his stomach, Liam finally let go, screaming your name as he bucked his hips further into you.

Feeling him release himself is what brought you to your climax, knots tying your stomach up. With a litany of "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," you got closer and closer to your edge. Feeling Liam’s liquid fill you up was the be-all and end-all, and you let go.

With a final “Fuck, Liam!” you both rode out your highs, until you finally pulled yourself off him. You crawled back up his body, peppering kisses on his stomach and neck and face until you reached the headboards, untying Liam from his restraints. 

“Fuck, Li,” you panted, as he pulled his wrists down and rubbed at where the ropes had rubbed his skin raw. “That was the best sex we’ve had in a while.” 

“Can’t wait for round two,” he teased, kissing your sweaty forehead as he brushed back wisps of hair that had stuck themselves down on your glistening body. 

You smile again, lying on your side as Liam turned towards you. Despite the filth you two had participated in moments before, everything was back to an endearing level. His arm wrapped around your bare waist, and you placed your hand on top of his delicately. Gently, he kissed your neck, making you melt in a way that only Liam could cause.

“Happy birthday, baby,” you whisper. His thumb gently glided across the skin of your stomach. He’s all closed eyes and smiles when he whispers:

“Mm, next time I’ll have to remember to punish you.”

You’d be lying if you said you could wait.


End file.
